


Two Cool Cats in a Chat

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck One-Shots [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But mostly just them being cute, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homestuck5, One Shot, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Roxy and her big feelings, Trans Character (Discussed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Two girls~ talking to each other~And comparing notes about how they still like one of their friends and feel guilty about it for different reasons and all they really want is for them to love them and for that to be ok and this summary was written after i finished the story and oh man that's pretty fucked up now that I'm thinking about it what.Two universes apart and they ARE gay~
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Nepeta Leijon
Series: Homestuck One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478915
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Two Cool Cats in a Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Once again written using homestuck5.com 
> 
> You should check it out, it's good!

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
AC: :33 < *the mighty jungle creature purrowls through the night in search of pury*  
AC: :33 < *ahead of her is a clearing and pushing aside some bushes in the way, she s33s...*  
TG: what she see?  
TG: what she c??  
AC: :33 < you silly!  
AC: :33 < i mean, * you!*  
AC: :33 < *what do you look like?*  
TG: oh oh!  
TG: a cute cat girl who looks around wildly at ya with these big mother efin cat tats all hanging about 4 all the world to see and her big ass anime eyes open up with surprise and shock and just a bit of arousal  
TG: and then she says: "why hi there~what are you doing here big boy?" (assuming ur a boy. if girl plz tell so i can kiss u)  
AC: :33 < i am playing a girl but I can change to if you want  
AC: :33 < although youre being real flirty  
TG: i dont get the chance to be flirty  
TG: no  
TG: that's a horrible lie im always flirty  
TG: just not a lot of people seem to appreciate it  
TG: gotta tone down the THIRST GIRL  
AC: :33 < he! he!  
AC: :33 < youre silly  
AC: :33 < i think i like you  
TG: damn girl! u r so frikin CUTE!  
TG: o me gursh!!  
TG: who just comes into a girls dms like that and says that,  
TG: *mah* *i kiss u*  
AC: :33 < *ac blushes and hides her face behind her paws*  
AC: :33 < (shes never b33n kissed befure shh!)  
TG: never?  
TG: (oh shoot never?)  
AC: :33 < (no, but no big deal really)  
TG: (k then)  
TG: *i blush a little too cause like thats what dumb tsunderes in these dumb anime shows do when they just up and kiss a hot jungle creature*  
TG: *and says hello there what's ur name?*  
AC: :33 < *pounce de leon! (though ac works too)*  
AC: :33 < and you?  
AC: :33 < whoops *and you?*  
TG: just call me babe  
TG: err *just call me babe or TG or if you're feeling really sexy...*  
TG: *roxy~*  
TG: *wonk  
AC: :33 < (er what is a wonk?)  
TG: (it's a bad inside joke my friends and i have)  
TG: (or one i say to all my friends and they have to put up with it)  
TG: (its basically roxy 101 for saying "hey cutie hows it going")  
TG: (mostly use it 4 hitting on fellas and chicks)  
TG: (so far aint got no luck with it)  
AC: :33 < aww thats too bad! you sound like a really nice person  
TG: u think so?  
AC: :33 < yes! i say so  
AC: :33 < you are a very nice purson roxy and thats that  
TG: hmm  
TG: nah  
AC: :33 < yes  
TG: nuh uh  
AC: :33 < yes!  
TG: nopers  
AC: :33 < YES!  
TG: nope not in the slightest  
AC: :33 < oh why do you say that?  
TG: ive, well lets just say that i can be a bit...how do i put this?  
TG: overbearing at times?  
TG: like with my friends i mentioned  
TG: i tend to go way overboard with a guy that i know doesn't like me in the same way cause he is as guy as fuck and i kno i shouldnt keep flirting with him but DAMN  
AC: :33 < oh  
AC: :33 < what about youre other friends?  
AC: :33 < any of them uhh.."not gay?"  
AC: :33 < whatevpurr that means  
TG: lol  
TG: r u one of those alien trolls?  
AC: :33 < oh yes! yes i am  
TG: ur not like, working for the batterwitch r ya?  
TG: that would kind of suck  
AC: :33 < whos the batterwitch?  
TG: real evil fish lady  
TG: was like, queen of all y'all trolls or somethin  
AC: :33 < oh! you mean the condesce??  
TG: yeah that bitch fish  
AC: :33 < oh no no no!  
AC: :33 < i think that she would probably hate me if she ever came back to alternia  
AC: :33 < not that it would do her any good  
TG: what do you mean?  
AC: :33 < oh we blew up our planet, on ACCIDENT mind you!  
AC: :33 < we were all playing a game together and it sent meteors at our hives!  
TG: that so  
AC: :33 < yeah! it was awful :((  
TG: alright alien girl who isnt working with she hiter and tots still having given me her REAL name yet ill tell u about my lame relationship troubles  
AC: :33 < yay! :DD  
TG: u see thing is i dont think they are but see  
TG: one dude is like super oblivious to the rest of the group trying to get that sexy butt of his  
TG: and both janie and dirk (that gay friend i mentioned) tots got their sites on the jakestakes!  
TG: i cant go after him cause i dont want to hurt janie cause she really REALLY likes him  
AC: :33 < oh no!  
TG: janies got the hots for jake and doesnt look like shes interested in little old me  
AC: :33 < aww thats too bad! :((  
TG: and dirks gay so thats out  
AC: :33 < again, what is that?  
TG: means he likes the dudes and not the ladies  
TG: and i mean exclusivly  
AC: :33 < how is that even a thing??  
AC: :33 < humans are weird  
AC: :33 < why would you randomly limit your choice based on such a trivial distinction like that?  
AC: :33 < half the population of trolls were girls!  
AC: :33 < or i guess still half huh counting aradia  
TG: oh yeah same i guess  
TG: if u count one (1) out of two humans left on the planet  
AC: :33 < but you have thr33 friends right??  
AC: :33 < this is confusing  
TG: no see, there in the past and were in the future of what the planets going to be  
AC: :33 < ohhhhh! like all of karkats memos!  
AC: :33 < you can talk to them but cant met them "in purson" yet until you get into the game!  
TG: sure sound right  
AC: :33 < yeess! another point for leijon!  
TG: leijon huh  
AC: :33 < epp! (i didnt mean to say that)  
TG: thats your name?  
AC: :33 < no! its just my...cats last name!  
TG: really  
AC: :33 < yes!  
TG: sure?  
AC: :33 < yes!!  
TG: positive???  
AC: :33 < yes! yes! yes!  
TG: hmm...you know i think ur telling the truth there  
AC: :33 < really? oh phew!  
TG: cause see i know that u trolls get these big animal things as mom n dads so ur cat must be your lusis riiiiiiggghhhhhtttt???  
AC: :33 < yes! you figured it out!  
TG: score one for the lalonde! ha!  
AC: :33 < im guessing thats your last name too huh?  
TG: damn right  
TG: that wasnt on accident btw did that purpose so that u would know w/o making a whole song and dance out of it  
TG: unlike you...................  
TG: you.......  
TG: you no name-giver-our-er leijoin!  
AC: :33 < it's nepeta!  
TG: nepeta?!????!  
TG: wow  
TG: i like that name!  
AC: :33 < thank you <33  
TG: youre a sweet heart u kno that?  
AC: :33 < oh no im not!  
AC: :33 < *ac blushes again and looks down at her little paws making little circles through the grass*  
AC: :33 < *i just like people when they tell me stuff honestly is all*  
AC: :33 < *she says*  
AC: :33 < *it can be purtty hard to tell when a purson is just lying about his f33lings all the time and not being truthful about it*  
AC: :33 < *specially when i can be just as bad.*  
AC: :33 < *she says in a meowing tone that can be heard through the clearing*  
TG: uh huh and whos the guy?  
AC: :33 < what guy?? shoot! *eh-hem what guy? asks AC purrplexedly*  
TG: *the guy that u seem so hung up about i tell ac in a sexy as hell concerned voice*  
TG: (im shit bananas when it comes to roles play as you can see)  
AC: :33 < *oh its nothing AC says as she turns away and looks over the canopy of the furest, just someone who i like and he just likes another girl, same old story really*  
TG: then why the fuck dont u say something??  
AC: :33 < oh i couldnt do that!  
AC: :33 < karkat is nice! but he would care about me like i do him!  
AC: :33 < besides he and terezi are probably going to get together  
AC: :33 < ive s33n how they act on those dumb boards all the time and i cant tell if they are flushed or coliginus  
AC: :33 < the shipping grid for those to have changed so often i just put a vacillation mark and be done with it!  
TG: u like him tho right?  
AC: :33 < yeah...i really do  
TG: and hes got his heart set on another huh?  
AC: :33 < *sigh* y3333333333aaaaaaahhhhhhh  
TG: i feel ya nep u got no idea  
AC: :33 < think yours will turn around?  
TG: nope  
TG: unless i somehow turn into a guy i got no chance for him to ever think about me as anything other than a friend  
AC: :33 < you shouldnt rule that out! the strangest things s33m to happen in our reality  
AC: :33 < especially when paradox space is delivered a line just like that!  
TG: shit ur right  
TG: fuck  
TG: well  
TG: hmm  
AC: :33 < what?  
TG: nothin  
TG: just thinking about...well...  
TG: see, thing is, if i was a guy i dont think he'd go for me anyway  
AC: :33 < just claws you USED to be a girl??  
AC: :33 < that is a bit messed up  
TG: yeah, it kinda is huh  
AC: :33 < why do you think he would hate you fur purviously being a girl?  
AC: :33 < sounds so stupid  
TG: man, that dude just got so many hang ups with like being gay and shit  
TG: i think that if was ever to really take my offer seriously he would have to really look at some of the fucked up shit i said to him in the past and ...fuck i dont really want to deal with either truth be told  
TG: i was...fuuuuuccckkkkkkkkk im such a shitty friend!  
AC: :33 < oh dont say that!  
AC: :33 < youre not a shitty friend beclaws youre one of my friends meow!  
AC: :33 < and i dont have any shitty friends!!  
AC: :33 < apart from maybe sollux  
AC: :33 < no, hes a cool guy!  
AC: :33 < hmm...im trying to think of...oh right! eridian  
AC: :33 < nvm, you can be a shitty friend after all  
AC: :33 < the lame wizard wannabe gives you a fr33 pass  
TG: ffffffffffff hahaha  
TG: u got a shitty wizard as a friend???  
AC: :33 < oh yes!  
AC: :33 < what, do you like wizards roxy?  
TG: nep, nepepepepetata  
TG: catgirl come closer  
AC: :33 < *ac moves closer to tg and leans in to hear her message*  
TG: *(nep i really rreaalllyyy fucking LOVE wizzzarrdddzzz!)*  
AC: :33 < well sorry to say, ours sucks  
TG: but shitty wizards r the best!  
TG: being all trying to understand the forces of the universe lookin all stern and somber over magic as all fuck books  
TG: and the second they try a spell *BOOM* blows up right in their face  
TG: fuckin 10/10 humor right there!  
AC: :33 < he! he!  
AC: :33 < that would be funny to watch eridian try something like that!  
AC: :33 < ha! ha!  
TG: oh man, his name is eridian??  
TG: he even SOUNDS like a shitty wizard  
TG: god im jelly  
AC: :33 < dont be  
AC: :33 < he uhh, well he hits on everyone and is a huge douche about it  
TG: oh  
TG: hmm  
AC: :33 < what?  
TG: sounds like he and i have a lot in common  
AC: :33 < oh no! i didnt mean to say that you flirting with me was douchy!  
TG: it kind of was...  
AC: :33 < no, it was flattering and very attractive  
TG: still feels like im desperate for a lay  
AC: :33 < no!  
TG: yes  
AC: :33 < NO!  
TG: YES!  
AC: :33 < no no no  
TG: yes yes yes  
AC: :33 < will you stop that and just accept my compurrment?!?  
TG: allright fiiine  
TG: if only because that last pun was adorbs  
AC: :33 < you think so?  
TG: yes  
AC: :33 < then thank you! :33  
TG: listen i'd love to talk more w/ ya but i got things to do today  
TG: gonnking pumpkins, lookin in on all my cats, taking care of some chess dudes  
TG: usual stuff  
AC: :33 < thats fine! i n33d to go anyway  
AC: :33 < there sounds like there is something going on anyway  
TG: you in trouble?  
AC: :33 < no  
AC: :33 < just karkat yelling about how...what?  
AC: :33 < what is he talking about??  
TG: ??????????  
AC: :33 < theres something happening!  
AC: :33 < k33ps going on and on about how the timelines are changing or somepurring  
TG: well be careful  
TG: never know with those shifty time lines!  
TG: one day they can sneak up on ya and *pounce* and your gone *poof*  
AC: :33 < as long as im the one doing the pouncing, i dont have to worry!  
AC: :33 < bye roxy!  
AC: :33 < hope we can talk again soon!  
TG: bye nep  
TG: stay fresh you funky cat  
TG: *roxy kisses you before you go*  
TG: <3 <3 <3  
AC: :33 < ohhhhh! *ac blushes as she returns the kiss with enthusiasm and then bounds away*  
AC: :33 < <33 <33 <33  
arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  



End file.
